


Dark Lord Dabbles & Sith Sonnets

by MythalGivesYouDreams



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Raw - not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythalGivesYouDreams/pseuds/MythalGivesYouDreams
Summary: Dark Lord Dabbles & Sith Sonnets





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Violent Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266785) by [PastelWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder). 



> Kylo Ren, The Last Great Sith,
> 
> Even though Pastel has ended your story, I know you will endure. 
> 
> Darkly yours,
> 
> Mythal  
> Mother of Vengeance
> 
>  
> 
> You need to read Pastel’s lovely tale for these muses to make complete sense. The inspiration is drawn from her lovely creations.
> 
> Also, it’s a running joke that Mythal and Kylo “chat”. Enjoy!

Queen of May

 

Cold as the dead star,

His power stalks the universe.

Roses placed in love,

Red as his saber.

Darkness envelopes the light,

With loving embrace.

Blinding white,

Our beloved has come home.


	2. Mutation

Darkness cold and deep.

Our beloved, she weeps.

Bearing his blade,

His abomination,

She cries:

“He is not yours but mine.”

 

Hearing her light,

He wakes,

Emerging anew.

 

Magnificent darkness,

Corruption complete.


	3. Hungry Are Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops I posted a chapter after a couple drinks. Seriously, I don’t remember. Oh well! It’s all in good fun.

Hands of steel bring terror and fear.

He steals from the stars.

Commands the dark - The Last Great Sith.

Cool to the touch, darkness so deep.

The monstrosity we fear, unless she is near.

 

Whips and slash, fire, smoke, pain.

Burning, burning, burning.

Darkness feasts - The Last Great Sith.

Bleeding tracks of rage spill forth.

Our beloved, she’s near.

 

The light soothes the dark.

Tender words, soft touches.

Worlds will end,

But not him - The Last Great Sith.

His beloved keeps him here.


	4. Passing Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythal says good-bye to Kylo

Pastel shades of moonlight filtered blue and grey through the black thorn roses. A soft breeze carried their scent across the garden. Lounging quietly on the settee, Mythal sits deep in thought. Her tea cold and forgotten. A rustling of the blackened grass shakes her from her reverie. 

“Kylo Ren, The Last Great Sith,” she calls softly.

From the darkness He emerges. Stepping quietly and with purpose. “Mythal, All Mother, Goddess of Vengeance”. He speaks as he kneels before her in reverence.

Leaning forward slightly she cups his cheek and whispers, “It is time, isn’t it?”

“Yes”, he replies, dropping his gaze to the ground.

“Alas, darkness will slumber but it will not fade, not be forgotten. The light will always guide you home, Kylo Ren, always,” declares Mythal in a quiet tone.

Grasping both her hands in his, Kylo looks back into the dragon’s dark eyes. “This is not the end,” he says with tear stained cheeks.

“Of course not, silly Sith. The darkness endures. And so will you, as do I,” states an equally teary Mythal.

Kylo rises to leave and is halted by Mythal coming to a stand. Spreading her inky wings, she envelopes them both in a cold embrace. “I will miss you dearly. Until we meet again. In darkness I will see thee,” whispers Mythal.

Nodding in agreement, Kylo shuffles from the garden. The darkness has called the Great Sith home. 

Mythal sits backdown on the settee and wipes the tears from her eyes. “Good-bye, old friend.”


End file.
